


Wonder Wedding

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, detective ceo, general danvers, kara makes plans without telling cat, space dad/science mom, supercat, wonder woman visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Diana Prince is in town, Cat isn't exactly happy with the situation because Kara is a 'little' bit of a fangirl.





	

The door to Kara’s apartment slams open but Cat pays it very little mind as she stalks into the apartment, all eyes turning to look at her, “Where on God’s green Earth is that insufferable Martian you call a boss?” she demands of Alex who is watching her and the stiff movements she’s taking towards the counter in the kitchen. Insteading of speaking, unwilling to admit the slight niggling of fear that has crept up on her conscious, Alex points in the direction of the couch. As Cat whirls around she can just see the slightest hint of the top of J’onn’s human head over the back of the couch, “Martian Man,” she says loudly, stomping her way towards said couch, “what in the hell is the meaning of this?”

Everyone in the room can hear J’onn’s sigh as he sits up to his full height in his Hank Henshaw disguise, “You’re going to have to be far more specific, Cat,” he tells her while turning to look at her without displacing Eliza leaning against his side.

Cat crosses her arms over her chest and levels a glare at the man on the couch, “You know very well who,” she spits at him.

“I’m afraid I really don’t,” he says quietly, “that usually happens when someone comes in cursing you for no apparent reason.”

The growl that leaves the tiny blonde woman’s throat is far too reminiscent of her namesake, “That godawful Amazon you’ve brought into town.”

Back at the counter Alex snorts, covering her mouth with her hand too late to block the sound and earning a slight shove from her wife by her side, “Cat,” J’onn says quietly, “Diana is only visiting for a few days and then she’ll be gone and you can have your alien puppy back.”

“But she’s MY alien puppy,” Cat grumbles, arms tightening across her chest, “that-that woman has no right to any of her love or affection. And yet -” A round of giggling reaches their ear before the door to the apartment opens once more, this time less angrily and Kara stumbles in with a much more reserved Diana Prince on her heels, “that,” she mutters, knowing Kara won’t be bothered enough to listen.

“Cat, Cat,” Kara says excitedly while running over to the older woman, “Cat, did you know that Diana almost broken Kal’s arm when they arm wrestled once. And she’s an Amazon AND a princess. Cat, she’s a REAL princess.”

“Really,” Cat mutters quietly, moving towards the kitchen and digging into the cabinet where her scotch stays.

“She punched Hitler, Cat, in the face,” Kara continues, her excitement at nearly palpable levels. “She knows Batman, Cat.”

That’s the moment when Alex steps in, “Kara, aren’t you supposed to be picking up Lena from the airport for Maggie.”

“Shoot,” Kara mutters, pressing a kiss to Cat’s cheek, “I’ll be back.”

Cat’s grip on the glass in her hand is so tight she’s slightly fearful that the fragile object may shatter, “If it helps,” an unfamiliar voice says, “I am already involved with someone,” Cat’s attention snaps around to Diana, “someone whom I love very much. I am however very honored to meet the woman that Kara has told me so much about.” She smiles then, “And I do look forward to officiating your wedding.”

Before Cat can respond Kara flies in through the window with a very pregnant Lena Luthor in her arms, “You planned our WEDDING without telling me,” Cat growls at the younger woman after Lena has waddled away towards the couch, slumping down beside Eliza.

“Ooops,” Diana mutters, slowly slipping away from Cat who has advanced on the girl of steel. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

Kara glances between Cat and the window she’s just flown in through, “You said you wanted me to plan the wedding,” she shrugs, “so I did. Diana happened to be in town and she was willing to officiate and I thought it would be good to have her do it so that Aunt Astra wouldn’t have to.”

Cat glares at Kara, “You do know it’s customary, even on Krypton, to actually ask someone to marry you before you plan the wedding, correct?”

Looking stricken Kara glances frantically around while Alex stands at the counter, holding her sides to keep from laughing, “Kara, you forgot to ask.”

“Shut up, Alex, I’ve been really nervous, okay.”

Smiling at her girlfriend Cat shakes her head, pulling her forward by the cape that she’s managed to snag while its been fluttering in the wind from the open window, “Silly Kryptonian,” she mutters, pulling Kara closer and into a kiss.

“But yours,” Kara says, smiling.

“Always,” Cat tells her quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat relatioship. Wonder Woman comes into town. Kara fangirls. Cat gets jealous. (please???)


End file.
